Reminiscence
by aznbbgrl
Summary: [one shot] The aftermath of Sakura's untimely demise. So what exactly happened to Syaoran? Read to find out. Sum stinks but I am not good at them. lolz, R&R!


(A/N) Well, here again, I present you with another one-shot... this time it's kinda angsty. LOL. You're probably going to kill me for it when you finish reading. XD

**Reminiscence**

Syaoran opened his left right eye as he still laid on his stomach, facing the white wall in front of his eyes. He then glances over next to the clock which read past noon. He did not stir nor did he make any motion to move. He just stayed there and closed his eyes.

"Just another day... in life...," he grumbled as he just turned in his bed.

_"Hey Syaoran, look at this!" Sakura said, pointing at the display window with a smile on her face. _

_Syaoran stopped and walked backwards in front of the store that she stopped in front of and bent down to get a better look at what she was pointing at. _

_"...Uh, that's...," he said with a raised eyebrow. _

_"A wedding ring! What do you think?" she exclaimed with clasped hands and a starry eyes expression. _

_He sweatdropped. "You know, I think you're getting too influenced by Tomoyo..."_

_"That's not really important right now, is it? Come on!" she pouted and dragged him inside the store. _

Eriol looked at his watch with a frown.

"Where the hell is he?" Touya growled, tapping his foot impatiently. Fujitaka turned his head in worry but showed a faint smile.

"It's alright. I believe I can understand why he's not here."

Tomoyo faintly smiled but she wanted to scowl. "I'll go call him," but she was halted by her fiancee.

"No, let me do that _honor_," Eriol said as he pulled out his cellphone, walking away from teh group of family members.

Syaoran sighed as he poured a cup of champagne into a small glass cup. He quickly drank it down and slams the cup onto the desk and grits his teeth. "Nothing changes anymore... not anymore..."

_"Ehhh?"_

_"What?" Sakura asked innocently. _

_"You... you want to WHAT?" Syaoran almost shouted but they were in public. However, some people passed by, staring at him. He sank in his seat with a lowered head. _

_"Syaoran, I was joking! My brother would've killed you if he would ever find out we even CONSIDERED eloping...," she laughed. _

_He turned red with a sheepish smile. "Sometimes, you really are too much for me to handle... really," he grunted taking a drink of his coke. _

_She smiled brightly and drank her iced tea while humming. "Are you disappointed or relieved? Since I can't really judge from your facial expression. _

_Syaoran immediately turned a deeper shade of red. "Sakura!" he exclaimed as she laughed out loud. _

The phone rang and he didn't budge from the bed. He continued staring at the ceiling blankly. He closed his eyes as the phone continued to ring. The machine finally decided to pick up.

_"Syaoran! I know you're there, pick up the damn phone!" _

He smirked and turned over in the bed with his hands behind his head.

_"Why aren't you with us? With Sakura? Damn it, stop moping and get your ass over here! NOW!"_

"Shut up, Hiirazigawa...," he snapped at the phone, even though he knows he can't hear from the other side.

_"I know you're there cursing at me right now, knowing your personality, but come on! Sakura would be--"_

The phone went dead as he pulled out the plug from the socket with a clod glare at the phone. He gripped the line.

_"Thanks for the ride, Syao-kun!" she said, emphasizing his new nickname since they started dating. Syaoran smiled as bent down to kiss her gently on the lips. _

_Her arms snaked around his neck as his own slipped around her waist, bringing their kiss deeper... before they were so rudely interrupted by the house light shedding on their forms as teh front door opened. A shadow appeared above them as well as revealing the eyes of a very overprotective brother._

_"So what exactly... do you two... think you're doing..." Touya growled with a twitching eye brow. The two laughed sheepishly while inching away from each other. _

_"Hehehe... uhmm... hi Touya!" Sakura said with a smile. _

_"Uhhh, hi...," Syaoran replied slowly moving back before getting a blow to the head. _

_"If you don't leave and keep a distance of 5 miles minimum of my sister in five seconds..."_

_Syaoran put up his hands in defense. "Say no more!" he said with a grin. He then quickly pecked Sakura on the cheek and... well, let's say there was a marathon between himself and Touya at night. _

"--very disappointed..." Eriol sighed. He then perked up his ears hearing a dead phone. "Hello? HELLO? Damn it!" he shut his phone as he rubbed his temples.

Tomoyo sighed with disappointment as Eriol returned with a frown. "He didn't answer did he?" he asked as he sat down next to her. He shook his head.

Touya glanced over and scowled. "Wait until I get my hands on that GAKI...," he growled and his father put his hand on his shoulder. "Father?"

"There's no need for that," he said gently. Touya sighed in defeat.

He walked down the stairs of the silent household, his footsteps echoing throughout the area. He walks over to teh couch and drops himself onto it with the remote in hand, turning on the television with a blank expression. Flipping through the channels, he didn't even hear anything from the television but the volume was on.

"Nothing new... nothing..."

_He continued staring down at the vast collection of shining accessories, his eyes darting back and forth between each glass panel display. _

_"Are you looking for something, sir?" the female clerk asked when he clutched his head in confusion. _

_"Uhhh... actually, yes! I do need some help...," he sighed with red flushing his cheeks. "I'm looking for an engagement ring... for my girlfriend..."_

_"Ah! Then you were the one from yesterday! Now I remember!" she exclaimed with starry eyes. "Oh, you two looked very cute together!"_

_He sweatdropped with a faint smile. "Thanks... so... can you--"_

_"I think you'll like this one... if you make several touch ups, at request of course," she said, point at the open white box under teh glass panel. _

_He looked down and smiled at the rings. "Yeah, I want to add something to it."_

_"Of course, what would it be?" she said, taking out the set. _

_He grinned with his hand on the chin._

"So let us begin the service, shall we?" the man with shades over his eyes said solemnly with a book in his hand. Next to him stood another man holding an umbrella over his head.

It was raining that day. Everyone was wearing black with their black umbrellas and a single flower in their hands. Some were silently crying, mourning and grieving. While others just excepted what had happened.

"Then let us commence the service without further delay, in the name of Kinomoto Sakura..."

Syaoran looked out the window. The pounding sound of the rain, the television voices, his own breathing...

"Time to go... I suppose..." he thought as he gathered his coat from the coat rack next to the door.

_"Wow! This is a really nice place, Syao-kun!" Sakura exclaimed with awe at her surroundings. Syaoran smiled as he took her hand, leading her inside. _

_"So you like it here?" he asked as the waiter led them into an area isolated from other customers. _

_"I love it," she said kissing him on the lips. _

_"Mmm... oh wait, we should eat before getting to the dessert," he grinned making her giggle as he pulled out a chair for her. _

_The waiter came and took their orders and several minutes later, their food arrived. So they ate a wonderful meal of seafood and then came desserts. _

_"Waaaah! Strawberry cheesecake!" Sakura stared at with delight. He smiled. _

_"Well, it's your favorite if I remember correctly."_

_"Thank you," she replied with slight blush on her face. She then took a piece and began eating. Meanwhile, Syaoran nervously fiddled around with the box in his pocket while looking at Sakura. Of course, it didn't go unnoticed. _

_"What's wrong? Something on my face?" she asked. _

_"Huh? What--no, of course not. Uhm... just admiring your beauty in the dim lighting," he said quickly with a smile. _

_"Aww... you're so sweet," she said slyly. "Here." She then took a piece of teh dessert and put it in his mouth without hesitation, almost making him choke but he swallowed it willingly. _

_"T-Thanks... uhh, Sakura?"_

_"Hmm?" she grinned. _

_He then got up from his seat with a final breath, getting on his left knee. She was staring... whether it was surprise or shock, he couldn't tell. _

_"Sakura, from the first day I met you, I was a changed man... you were always the one there to smile at me... willing to be my friend... and I always felt different around you, different from when I'm with other girls... then I realized something that I never really thought much about before... that I love you...," he said and gulped, taking out the small white box, oping it to reveal a silver ring. "So will you do me the honor of making me the luckiest guy alove and marry me?"_

_To actually say what Sakura looked like at the moment probably wasn't possible. She didn't reply right away. But she suddenly began to cry. Syaoran then looked concerned. _

_"I'm sorry! If you're not ready then..." his voice was cut off when Sakura suddenly kissed him, her arms on his neck. She pulled back and rested her head on his shoulder. _

_"Yes, I'd love to be your wife..." she whispered with closed eyes. _

He stood right near the edge of the roof, walking along it, letting the rain drown him.

"It was our favorite place... wasn't it?" he whispered, letting tears mix with the rain.

"She was a great friend... kind, caring... always willing to help others... I can't believe this happened..." Tomoyo sobbed into her handkerchief. Eriol put a comforting arm around her. The rain continued on as the service continued.

Touya stared at the ground as his father had his eyes closed, trying to keep his tears in. Others were crying and mourning the loss... of Sakura Kinomoto.

_"What do mean? What happened to her?" Syaoran screamed over the phone. _

_"She's in the hospital because of an accident!" Tomoyo cried. He felt himself turn cold. _

_"Oh God. Which hospital are you at?" he asked trying to stay calm. _

_"Kurosaki Hospital... please, hurry!" and click. _

_He dashed out the door leaving the phone hanging over ther desk._

_--_

_He burst through the hospital doors frantically looking around. Eriol then appeared in his view. "Eriol!" he called as he ran to where he was. "Where is she!"_

_"She in ER right now... all we can do is wait," he replied in sorrow. _

_So he, Eriol and Tomoyo waited as Touya arrived in rage along with his concerned father. The door finally opened as the doctor came out pulling off his mouth cover. Touya immediately rushed over to him. _

_"How is my sister? Is she alright!" he said in a rush. _

_The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." he said disappointedly. He froze at teh words. Syaoran stared. Eriol's mouth had hung open as Tomoyo broke down in tears. Fujitaka had then cried putting his face into his hands. _

_"She had lost too much blood... and her blood-type was quite rare. There wasn't much we can do... but right now, she's been moved to a room. She's still breathing and all but..."_

_"What room?" Syaoran asked. _

_"Eh? She's in 114."_

_He didn't take a glance at anyone as he walked away and down the hall. As soon as he reached the door, he put his shaking hand on the door knob and turned it slowly walking in. _

_"Sakura..." he whispered as he stared at her limp form in bed. He takes a seat beside her, taking her hand into his own, the hand that had their rings on. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him with a weak smile. _

_"Hi Syaoran..." she said, her voice faint. He then began to cry. "What's wrong?"_

_"You're... you're..." he couldn't say it. It was like saying a taboo. He didn't want to believe it. _

_"I know..." she sighed gripping his hand. "I'm sorry, causing this fuss..."_

_He put the back of her hand against his face. "Don't be. I should apologize for not being there with you..."_

_She slightly laughed. "You're always like that... when did you become so... apologetic?"_

_"When I met you..." he smiled as he closed his eyes. Sleep was really threatening to consume his senses. It was already past 9 and he hadn't gotten much sleep the night previously. _

_"Are you tired?" she asked. He shook his head. _

_"Not really," he lied but he placed his head on her bed. She smiled placing her hjand on his head, running it through his hair. _

_"It's alright, you need some sleep..." she said softly. He then slowly closed his eyes, his hand still holding hers. But they were so deep into each other they didn't notice their audience at the door. _

"They didn't even get their wedding...," Tomoyo sighed as the people began to decend the coffin.

Eriol closed his eyes. "I'm going to call him again. This isn't acceptable... he missed the whole thing. The least he could've done was come today... especially when today was..."

Syaoran looked down. "5 flights..." he whispered as he ran his right hand through his drenched hair, out of his eyes. "Can I finally see you now, Sakura?"

He then looked up at the dark grey sky with a faint smile and finally stared at his hands. "Yes..."

_"Oh God...," Syaoran teared as the nurse pulled the over the covers over Sakura's form. Tomoyo sobbed on Eriol's shoulder as Touya grimly looked away to his father. Syaoran just stared as they took her away. _

_But what made him feel sorrow was the image which she had left him infused within his mind. _

_"She was... smiling..."_

Eriol turned the wheel and steered towards Syaoran's house with a sigh. "Why are you doing this... Syaoran?"

A crowd gathered around the police blairing lights to see the commotion near the school.

"Did you hear what happened?" a woman asked another. Of course, they shook their heads.

"I heard some guy jumped..." a guy whispered.

"Yeah, he was young too..." another said sadly.

The policeman near the body shook his head in disappointment and slight disgust. The man in the black raincoat sighed.

"Even without forensics, you can tell his age..."

"Around 20 right?" he asked. The dark man nodded. "Shame... and do you know who this is?"

He then held up his umbrella and took the papers from his coat, shuffling through the several pages. "Yeah, and I swear, China might even declare war on us..." he grumbled.

"Who?"

"It's Li Yelan's son, Li Xiao Lang, but here it's pronounced Syaoran."

Eriol took a key from below the welcome carpet in front of Syaoran's humble abode and went inside, after unlocking the door. "Syaoran?" he called, his voice echoing. He grunted and took off his coat and put his wet umbrella, hanging it ont eh coat rack.

He walked in and heard a faint suond, voices from teh living room. When he went in, he only saw the television left on. He shook his head and walked past it but then froze and walked back quickly, grabbing the remote and turning the volume up enough for words to be heard.

_"...So today's heart-breaking news is concluded... Li Xiao Lang, heir of the Li Clan of China is found dead near Tomaeda's University... Police conclude it was suicide due to no evidence found of no one else being there and the disturbing facial expression of his death... his family members ar yet to be contacted of this incident--"_

"My dear God, what did you do?" Eriol uttered in horror, taking out his phone, dialing a familiar number. "Tomoyo, did you see the news yet?"

"No, why?" she said over the phone in worry. "Something happened?"

"You probably would faint if I told you..."

"Why? What is it?"

"He committed suicide by the university... Syaoran, I mean." A gasp could be heard from teh other line. And then a thump several moments later. "Tomoyo? Are you still there?"

The ambulance arrived and began to take the body away. No one noticed but the man in question was still alive but barely. His breathing had ceased but his consciousness was only slowly fading away. "M-My Sakura...," he whispered hoarsely as the darkness consumed his senses.

_Sakura looked at the dark starry sky as she and Syaoran sat under the Cherry Blossom tree near their university. _

_"It's pretty tonight, isn't it?" she said softly, sitting against his warm body. He put and arm around her and rested his head on top of hers. _

_"Yes, it is... my Sakura...," he whispered. _

(A/N) Ugh, I think it was horrfically ended but what can I say? It's just a one-shot blurred in my head. The ideas won't stop coming. Lolzz I'll start a new story soon... and those of you who read Crazy First Love, an epilogue is coming... well, slowly. Lol, still thinking how this'll end up... again.

Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed it... if this even causes any tears (though I don't see why o.O;;) that would actually be surprising. Lol.


End file.
